


Some Slight Resemblance

by afewreelthoughts



Series: Ours is the Angst [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewreelthoughts/pseuds/afewreelthoughts
Summary: Renly begins to lose faith in Robert.





	Some Slight Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and make no money from this. Everything belongs to George R.R. Martin.

Renly’s first thought was that his trousers were brand new. He knew he should have been concerned more with other things, concerned with his brother’s wellbeing and with the fact that Robert had called for a whore to be sent to his room, but they had been _brand new_.

Keeping up with the first, second, third, fourth drinks were all fine and good, but Robert kept going and going. “Here’s to my brother, the next master of laws!” he’d shouted, even though Lord Brant, sick as he was, was not even dead yet. Stannis had glared sidelong at Renly and Robert from his position further down the table. Renly knew that Stannis had wanted the job. Part of him wanted to laugh in Stannis’s face, but the rest of him felt sick. He hadn’t remembered Robert being like this last time he was in King’s Landing, but then he had been fifteen, not even a man full grown.

Renly shifted his grip on Robert’s waist as they made their way back to Robert’s room. “You’ve got to have a preference,” Robert slurred. “Dark or light, skinny or fat.” 

“Right now I just want to get to sleep, Robert, but thanks for the offer,” Renly said yet again. 

Ser Meryn Trant opened the door to Robert’s rooms for them to stagger inside. Cersei wasn’t there, and Renly was glad of that. He guided Robert to his bed, who flopped down on it immediately, already half asleep.

“Sleep well, brother,” Renly said. 

Robert squinted up at him. “They all ssay you lllook like me.”

“Do you think I do?” Renly said. 

Robert looked him up and down. “I never wore clothes like that,” Robert said. 

Renly looked down at his matching doublet and trousers, both blue brocade, embroidered with silver thread, one trouser leg stained where Robert had been sick in the great hall. 

Robert’s eyes closed. “I don’t remember being that young,” he said and began to snore. 

“You’ve got to turn him over,” Meryn Trant said, nudging Robert’s shoulder. “Don’t want him choking if he’s sick while he’s sleeping.”

Renly pulled at Robert’s other shoulder, and between the two of them, they turned him onto his stomach. 

Renly told himself that every man had some nights when they were drooling onto their pillows. Even great men. 

He couldn’t look at Robert any longer, and walked back to his room as fast as he could. 

When he closed the door behind him, he wasn’t sure if he was going to be sick himself, when he heard a small sound and remembered he wasn’t alone. 

His squire sat up from where he had been lying on his bed. “How was the rest of the feast?” he said, before looking at Renly. “Well he didn’t puke directly  _on_  you.”

Renly laughed. “Yes, I should be thankful.” 

“That’s not what I meant,” Loras said. “The stain will come out.“

“You think so.”

“Definitely.” 

Renly nodded. “Thanks.”


End file.
